1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Putting A Smiley Face On Death
'Putting A Smiley Face On Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 26. Originally aired September 14, 2010. Title reference: This is the second episode to do so; first was "Putting a Happy Face on Death". -- This is the Original Episode -- Fat-ality Way to Die #'400' On May 15, 2006, in Austin, TX. An obese man dreams of becoming a bodybuilder, but is too lazy to exercise and cannot afford to pay for a liposuction. The man requests the aid of a friend to perform a rather unorthodox method of liposuction on him by using a shop-vac. During the procedure, the friend accidentally latches onto the man's intestines and begins sucking them out. The friend manages to turn off the shop-vac, but turns it off too late and the man dies from blood loss and shock. Alt death - Fatty Splatty Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Catch and Decease Way to Die #'608' On June 17, 2008, at the Amazon river, a man named Jeff "Jeffrey" Miller in the Amazon hires a group of natives to search for gold and abuses them like a scapegoats while they are doing so. While swimming in a river nearby from the men, he relieves himself in the river, which attracts a candiru, which enters his penis and attaches itself to the side of his urethra. The man rips the fish out, along with much of the inside of his penis, and is soon eaten alive by a bloodthirsty piranhas attracted by the escaping blood, much to the amusement of the men he had hired. Alt names - No Candiru Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Gas Holed Way to Die #'278' On January 5, 2009, in Palm Beach, FL. A proctologist with a fetish for women's rears begins to operate on a pole dancer who damaged her rectum during a porno movie shoot. Prior to the operation, the doctor forgets to advise her not to eat anything 12 hours before the operation. On the day of the operation, the doctor's cauterizer ignites the woman's flatulence (due to a chili dog she ate), creating a fireball which travels through the doctor's windpipe and incinerates his lungs. Alt names - Dr. Assman Note: This segment was otherwise known as "Fireball Gas Attack". Back Stabbed Way to Die #'869' In 10th century (around 950 A.D.), in Scotland. The king of a Viking clan leads a campaign of marauding, leaving his younger brother in charge during his expedition. The younger Viking celebrates by having sex with the women. When the queen tries to shut it down, he rapes her. A few months later, when the king returns, he catches his brother in bed with his wife and sentences him to die by the blood eagle, in which the victim is stabbed in the back and his lungs are pulled out of his body, causing the victim's lungs to deflate from lack of pressure and the victim to suffocate. Alt names - Blood Eagle Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". USSR-Dead Way to Die #'617' On October 12, 1989, at Brighton Beach, NY. A Ukrainian immigrant seeking to join the Russian Mafia is asked by two mobsters to beat down several patsy's for not paying their debts. After doing so, the mobsters burn the man's fingertips with sulfuric acid so that he will not leave fingerprints. To celebrate the man joining the mafia, the elderly and senile bartender pours drinks for the mobsters. However, he mistakenly picks up the acid instead of the vodka bottle due to the two bottles and liquid looking exactly alike. None of the men notice until it's too late, and the acid dissolves their tissue and organs, killing them. Alt names - Fools Russian Cardiac-A-Breast Way to Die #'55' On August 2, 2006, in Galena, IL. A woman about to go out for a party, hoping to end with a date, wears a metal-lined bra to improve the shape of her bust. A sudden thunderstorm allows her to show herself off, getting the attention of everyone at the party, until a bolt of lightning hits the woman's metal bra, killing her instantly. Alt names - Zapped Rack Road Killed Way to Die #'303' On July 10, 2008, in Bend, OR. A nature-loving hippie on her way to a hemp convention accidentally runs over a raccoon. Distraught, she tries to perform CPR on the animal and, while looking up to inhale, gets decapitated by the bumper of a passing truck whose driver did not see her in the middle of the road. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 17:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Swearing